Avengers: Age of Hydra
by JohnSmick
Summary: After Doctors Foster and Banner find Steve Rodgers buried in Ice after 100 years in Antarctica. Logan explains to Steve that the United States lost the war and Red Skull has taken over the world due to the fact that he still has the tesseract, the Hydra weapon that changed the timeline, Logan tries to convince Steve to re-write history.


Well hello there if you've clicked or tapped on this story then you probably thought Avengers AOU sucked ass as well. So here I am with my wits and my wills, (As Nick Fury once said) bringing you this story to allow you to forget the bullshit, pardon my language, that once was AOU because I do not own Marvel Rights (no disrespect to Stan Lee the guy is a hero. Oops I'm getting off Topic) or characters. All reviews, and I mean ALL of them are welcome. So..without further a due, I bring you Avengers: Age of Hydra.

"You need to contact him now Bruce." said Jane.

"He needs to see this." She told Bruce while pointing at an iceberg they had just pulled out of the Arctic waters.

"I did as soon as we pulled him out. He'll be here in 5 to 10 minutes." Bruce replied. He walked around the table to Janes side and examined the body frozen in the ice.

"I can't believe it's really him Jane, I mean this can change everything, you know?" said Bruce.

"And just think, how would Red Scrub react to when he finds out his nemisis is alive and kicking!" Jane explained. As she walked over to life support console, Clint Barton walked in with Illyana by his side.

"How long till we get capcicle out of there and up n moving?" he asked. Jane looks over to him and says,

"Probably an hour or two." She replies. Clint was about to say something when he put his finger to his ear.

"What is it Sa..."

"Boss you need to see this! We've got bogeys incoming...200..wai-t, no make that 300 bogeys incoming!" Yelled Sam.

"Shit..Carl! Sound the alarm get the men to battle readiness! Dr. Foster I need you to gather your inter-demensional shit together and have it ready to go, Lana go find Hank and have him ready the jet!" Yelled Clint. He walked over to Jane and pointed to Cap. "Wake him up"

"I can't he's not ready, if I wake him early it'll kill him." Jane explained as Ororo walked up to him.

"Logan's here what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Tell Braxton to clear the facility, and send some guys down here to help the scientists pack they're shit." He begins to walk towards the door but stopped and said, "And would somebody for the love of god get him on board the jet!" he yelled pointing at Steve. As he gave his orders Clint walked out of the room and onto the roof. Stark? He thought, how did he find us, it doesn't make sense. Damn, it doesn't matter. I need to make sure to get them away from here safely. As he looked up Logan landed his jet out on the landing platform and exited with Wade. They hustled over to him.

"Clint they're 900 yards out. Orders?" Sam asked.

Clint contemplated for a moment before deciding.

"Sam get to a jet and standby for launch." He replied. Sam said something back but he lost focus before Logan got his attention.

"Is it true you guys found Cap?."he asked.

"Yeah...we found him but there's a problem, Stark found us.."Clint said. As he pointed in the direction the Hunter Legion was coming from.

"Is this normal?" Wade asked waving his arm around the facility.

"All this frantic running around? It makes me feel like I'm in a zombie movie and everyone is scared shitless." Wade comments.

"Yeah were evacuating" he said then turned to Logan and said, "I need to put Jane and Steve on your jet is that all right?" he asked. Logan looks at him in confusion before Illyana walks up to the 3 heros.

"Its done Clint." She says. He got a call from Bruce asking if this was a go green moment.

"No get to a ship and prepare for liftoff." He replies, he looks to Illiyana and says, "You too Bitz..." She gives him a look, "I'll be right behind you now go." He tells her as she walks off with Wade. Braxton comms him and says that evacuation procedures are ready and everything's loaded. Clint was about to reply before Logan cut him off.

"Your not coming are you, you can't do this Clint." he states as Clint looks toward the fleet of suits coming they're way.

"There was no other way Logan, somebody has to stay behind so you fools can head back safely." he says while punching him in the arm as he smiles.

"What about your family? What about Illyana, she will never forgive herself if she finds out you didn't have her there as back up?" he explains.

"I'll take care of that and besides I won't be alone I'll make sure to bury Stark in all this rubble with me to slow him down from following you. Now go!" Clint says. As Logan started to walk back towards the jet, he turns to looks at the man he called a good friend one last time before climbing on the jet.

"Wait for my signal pilots I want to get this right." Clint says

"Cloak the shields Hank" says Logan. Logan takes a step back from the cockpit as he does, he sees Lana looking around nervously for Clint and she looks at him. He walks towards her and sits down and nods toward the seat next to him. Her face goes somber as realization hit.

"LET ME TALK TO HIM...let me please," she starts as tears begin to form in her eyes. Logan is known to be an unnerving man, but this sight just tore his heart apart.

As this is happening Clint clicks his ear piece, "All cloaks enabled?" he asks.

"Affirmative" says Sam.

"Yes Sir" replied Lucia.

"Copy Clint" answered Hank.

He looks back to them, "All systems go. Go for takeoff!" he says as he touched an option on his armpad.

"CONFIRMED, BLACKOUT PROTOCOL INTITATED THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE COMMANDER BARTON." the system says as the ships take off. He starts to hear static in his comm until a voice he didn't want to hear starts to talk.

"Clint please, don't do this, not alone. I can help...it doesn't matter with whatjust please don't do this to me...I can't lose you too." She says.

He can hear her sobs through the comm.

"It's okay Bitz. You can do this, I've taught you all you need to know how to survive. And you aren't alone I'll be with you thoughout your journey the entire time...when you get sad and feel like your losing it..just remember that time in Pittsburgh." He says as he can can practically hear the smirk.

"I need you to take care of Nat for me don't let her do anything drastic that will get herself killed okay?" he asks.

"Like you?" she says with a huff.

"Yeah like me..I love you kid, don't ever forget that." he says as Tony touches down in front of him and he cuts the line.

"Well, well, if it ain't the infamous birds eye view himself." He says with a smirk.

"BLACKOUT PROTOCOL DETONATION IN ONE MINUTE." The system says. He looks up as 20 of Starks bots touch down with repulsers aimed, ready to kill.

"I see you brought a party to my place, didn't know you got an invitation Stark?" he says sarcastically.

"Oh my, my ego hurts," he says.

"Anyways enough with the games Barton where are they?" he asks.

"Where's who? You have to be more specific," Tony's face contorts as he lunged with an arm cocked.

"This place has a lot of facc-..ugh."

WHAM

He was cut off from a right hook from Stark, he flew back off the roof and hit the ground with a thud.

"Wow that one hurt." He says as Stark drops down in front of him.

"There's more of that if you want to keep testing my patience and wasting my time Barton.

"BLACKOUT PROTOCOL DETONATION IN THIRTY SECONDS." his system says.

Meanwhile the heros are witnessing a live broadcast from Starks satellites.

"He's going to execute him on live television...we need to go back sir." Braxton says.

"I know but these are his order Miller we will follow them." Logan states.

Remy's face twists and gets in Logan's face and says, "They are going to kill him and your just going to stand here and do nothing, this is Clint were talking about he wouldn't stand by and let you di-" he was cut off from an explosion that shook the ship. They all watched in horror as the Arctic research facility they once called home burned and crumbled to the ground.

Illiyana watched in tears as her mentor had just died making a sacrifice so they could leave safely.

"Noo...Clint," she says as she leans her head on an already sobbing Ororo's shoulder. Logan bowed his head and unsheathed his claws and punched the wall.

"GODDAMNIT CLINT!" He yells as he starts punching and thrashing the jet walls with extreme ferocity.

"Somebody stop him he's going to crash the ship!" Yelled Hank.

Jane walks over to Logan and puts an arm around his neck and pulls him into a hug as they start to shed tears silently.

30 seconds earlier.

Clint slowly gets to his knees and looks Stark in his eyes,

"Hahaha, is that really the best that you got? My wife hits harder than you on your best day Stark." He taunts.

"Okay I've had enough of this if you won't tell me where they are, then you are of no use to me." Tony says as he lifts a repulsor to Clints head.

"BLACKOUT PROTOCOL DETONATION VOICE AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED..." The system says.

Clint smiles then looks straight into Tony's eyes and says, "Then I'll see you in hell...Codeword...Bitz." he says.

"BLACKOUT PROTOCOL DETONATION VOICE AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMATION ACCEPTED COMMANDER BARTON, 1-10264 GOODBYE." The system says one last time.

"What was that? What did you ju-"

BOOM

The entire facility explodes and buries Tony beneath the rubble as his drones get caught in the explosion.


End file.
